


Behind Closed Doors / Larry

by mayraxandrea



Series: Us [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Sad, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayraxandrea/pseuds/mayraxandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can be right next to me, but it he feels so far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors / Larry

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Secret Love Song, Pt. II by Little Mix.  
> Video on YouTube soon :)  
> Twitter: @solodmsVEVO  
> Wattpad: rendevouslwt

You can't touch him. Don't stare at him for too long. Remember, Harry, you're being watched.

My eyes drifted over to Sue, the women who was looking after Louis and I as if we were kids on a playground. She had a stern, mother-scolding look on her face. Warning me to stick to the contract. Stick to what she warned us earlier.

Five years of this has been hell. I can't admire him. I can't touch him. I can't make him feel comfortable when I know he needs my touch.

"So, Louis," the interviewer, Claire, spoke up after joking around with Liam. "You have a baby on the way. Are you excited?"

I looked down at my hands. I was trying my hardest not to groan out loud. The question hitting me hard, making me remember of what we agreed to for our career. Our future. We always knew this question would be asked. All four of us sit there, uncomfortably until Louis speaks.

"Uh, yeah." his voice coming off dull. Even though you can tell he was trying to be happy. "I'm buzzing. Super excited."

His forced smile coming through. He looked pained. His eyes now dull. His body relaxed, yet he looked unsettled. 

"So, Harry," the attention was brought onto me. "Everyone is dying to know if 'Perfect' was written for Taylor Swift. Was it and be honest."

"I wasn't the only one who wrote the song. Julian, Louis, and I wrote it. It's about things we all experienced. Not just one event in particular." I tried clearing up.

She nodded, "Ok, well thank you boys so much for chatting with me." she turned to the camera. "Everyone go get Made In The A.M, out now."

"Cut!" Sue screamed out.

Claire thanked us again. We all shook hands and parted ways. The four of us walked to our small dressing room. Lou and Lottie were nowhere to be seen. I sat down on the small couch and Louis sat down next to me. He placed his hand on my thigh. 

"I know how much it hurts you." he whispered.  
I shrugged it off, and smiled. "It's part of the job."

That phrase was engraved into our heads. We used it more than we had to. 

He nodded, he knew it hurt. I didn't know who it hurt more, honestly. Some days it hurt him more than it hurt me. Our families were all hurt with us. No one was winning in this deal.

"Are you really gonna throw it all away?" 

I can still hear that question in my head. Before I sleep, I always remember this is what management thinks is best. No matter how hard it gets. 

Louis grabbed my hand, and rested our entwined hands on his lap. His thumb drawing the infinity sign onto the back of my hand. A sign he always did when he knew I was worried, or feeling insecure.

Somehow I felt safe in his touch. I felt we could make this work. I felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think.


End file.
